


Used

by Viper_Flower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Meta, No punctuation (mostly), Poetry, References to Slavery & Prostitution, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Flower/pseuds/Viper_Flower
Summary: The Void / Her home / Her children / She watched / Helpless / Hopeless / Stuck / To her ship / Stuck / In her soul / No body / Nobody
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Used

**Author's Note:**

> TW; references to slavery and somewhat to prostitution, blood and injury
> 
> Note; Please feel free to discuss this work in the comments (though be polite when debating with others). This work is meant to be thought-provoking, and I want to see your ideas on it

The Void  
Her home  
Her children  
She watched  
Helpless  
Hopeless  
Stuck   
To her ship  
Stuck   
In her soul  
No body  
Nobody

But then  
A man  
Clad in red  
Ripped her away  
Ripped her wings  
And wore them as a  
Trophy  
For that  
Was all she was  
And with her wings  
She went  
Freed from her past  
Fearful of her future

Or perhaps  
Freed was the   
Wrong word  
For now as free  
To see  
The sun as she was  
She was enslaved  
Worn  
At all times  
Worn down  
And worn out  
By the man  
Clad in red  
Her owner

Freed  
Don’t make her laugh  
As stuck as she was  
In her ship  
She had  
Her ship  
Her children  
A body unused  
But now  
She was judged  
How used is she  
They asked  
How many times  
Must she be  
Fixed

She was the queen  
The final boss  
The creator of her world  
Mother of her children  
Builder of her cities  
Captain of her guard  
And even while stuck  
She was the mothership  
But here  
Now stuck again  
She was used  
Her body wreaked  
By the man  
Clad in red  
He showed her off  
With the gleam  
Of ancient books  
That she had written  
That they simply used  
Much like  
Her

Red is so ugly  
But blood  
That’s a different question  
So when the blood  
Of the red-clad man  
Splattered her  
As she let him fall  
Her soul felt delivered  
And her body  
Now broken beyond repair  
Had let her go  
And she was free  
No longer to be  
Used.

“Oh, seriously?” Grian sighed, respawning in his bed. “Of all the times, that’s when my elytra breaks?"


End file.
